I'm still alive
by SP-CrazyKitty
Summary: Stan is being blackmailed. He have to kill one of his friends. It's getting worse, because someone know the perpetrator, and they don't want to believe him
1. Blackmail

Hey guys! This is my first long story here, and I hope you like it.

I'd like thanks Hollow28. She edited this story to perfection ;)

So enjoy!

* * *

South Park. In the town, it was already evening. After a long day, Sunday was finally coming to an end. Elementary School students in the town of South Park were preparing themselves to go to sleep. They needed rest to have enough energy for the next boring lecture by Mr. Garisson

"It's time to go to bed, honey" Mrs. Testaburger said. She and her family were sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"Alright, Mom" Wendy replied with a smile. She got up on her feet, climbed up the stairs, and went straight to her room. She opened the first drawer of her cabinet. She was looking for her pajamas among her many pink clothes. Wendy pulled them from the drawers, holding them loosely. Suddenly, a large pair of hands gripped her shoulders. The captor drew Wendy back into the depth of the bedroom. The clothes in her hands fell to the floor. She disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Stan was standing on the stool before the mirror, brushing his teeth. He was in his Terrance & Phillip pajamas, in which he almost always slept. When he finished, he spat in the sink and put the toothbrush away. He turned on the stool and jumped to the floor. He exited the bathroom and went to his room. He flicked on the light, and was surprised to find his window was wide open. There was a strange box on his bed.

"Huh?" Stan was suprised. He stood in the doorway for a moment, tentative. He crossed the room and sat on the bed. He took the cardboard box in his hands. He opened the box without hesitation, but did not remove the contents. His cell phone rang loudly, and he answered it, holding it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked cautiously.

He heard a familiar voice on the other line. "Stan! Please, help me!"

Stan arched his eyebrows. "Wendy?" he responded

"In the box is a pistol, a picture, and a street address. There is a phone, too. I'll use it specifically to communicate with you," a distorted male voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Stan asked, terrified as he pulled the gun carefully out of the box

"I'll put it this way. If you want your girlfriend live, you have to kill the man. You have his address, the rest is up to you. Do you understand? You have twenty four hours to finish the job"

The connection was interrupted, leaving Stan with the dull dialtone

"Oh my God!" he moaned. He placed the cell phone and the gun side by side. He took out the piece of paper, and he reached for the framed photo. He immediately froze, the paper in his right hand drifting to the floor as he realized who was in the picture.

"Stanley, are you okay?" Randy asked, standing in a bathrobe in the middle of a flight of stairs

"Y-yes, Dad, I'm fine!" he replied shakily, setting the photo back on the bed. He hurried over and slammed the door shut, leaning his back against it. "God!" he groaned to himself, horrified at his new situation

* * *

At the bus stop in the morning, Kenny was the first to appear. He waited for his friends to come, but he didn't have to wait long. Stan showed up a few moments later, his eyes on the ground.

"Hey, Stan" Kenny muttered when Stan came in range. To his surprise, Stan didn't stop moving closer to him

"Um, Kenny," Stan said nervously. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills. "I'll give you ten dollars if you go to school on foot today and you don't start asking me why."

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "Okay!" he agreed eagerly, taking his friend's money. He darted off excitedly in the direction of the school.

"Hello, Stan," came a voice from behind him. Stan recognized it as Cartman's.

Stan twitched nervously when heard the whiny voice and he turned to face the brunette. "Oh, hey Cartman" he said and smiled slightly, hiding his fear.

"Where'd poor boy go?" he asked, not paying attention on Stan's behavior.

The sweat running down Stan face. His smile flipped into a frown. "I'm sorry, dude" he pulled the gun out from under his jacket. He pointed the pistol at Cartman's face. "I don't have a choice" he was shaking, trying to maintain the gun in his hand.

Cartman blinked. "What the fuck are you doing, Stan?" he asked, not moving. He didn't even seem afraid, more alarmed at the strange behavior Stan was exhibiting.

"Stan! Holy shit!" Kyle yelled, running at full speed toward the bus stop. He ran into Stan and took the gun from his hand. It fired up into the sky, and a few seconds later, a dead bird fall to ground behind Cartman.

"Kyle! Fuck!" Stan cried, still shaking. "Give me the pistol. I have to kill Cartman!"

"No way, dude!" he refused, stepping back. "I know. Sometimes I feel like I want to kill Cartman, but I'd never actually do it!"

"What's wrong with you, pussy?" Cartman asked

Stan exhaled, trying to calm down before he explained. "If I don't kill you, Cartman, then someone is going to kill Wendy around ten o'clock tonight. They kidnapped her, a-and the guy called me on this phone he sent me, in a box..." he rambled. He pulled the phone out from his pocket and held it out to them.

Cartman frowned. "I have sad news, Kahl," he said, completely calm. "Our friend has gone mad."

Stan twitched again. "What? No! I'm not crazy, I'm being serious!" he took two steps back from them.

"I believe you, Stan," Kyle said after a moment. He threw the gun in the bushes and rubbed his gloved hands together. "And should you care, Cartman," he cried, turning toward him "Someone wants you dead and you keep kidding around!"

"Okay" he muttered, placing his hand under his chin. "I don't care, but whoever wants me dead is going to get it" he smiled vindictively.

"Alright, you don't care. So, Stan can kill you?" Kyle asked hopefully. "Dude, go get the gun. I threw it too soon!"

"No, I didn't mean that" he moaned. "You wish this would happen, don't you, you stupid Jew? Well. I have a plan"

* * *

Please review! ^^


	2. The false death

After school, the boys with Kenny follow Cartman walking for on the forest. Finally, he stopped in front of a rock in the middle of the path. He went closer to the stone, laying on the ground and placing his head on the top of it.

"And now, as I said. Kyle, you pour ketchup on my head, and you Stan make a photo of my fake death"

Kyle was holding in his hands a bottle of ketchup. He went to him and did what he told

"Not to ear Kahl!" he groaned. He closing his eyes as ketchup ran down to his face

"That's enough" said Kyle and took a bottle of move away "Stan, you can start!"

FLASH

"Done" he said, when he took a picture and left the camera "Are you sure this will work?"

Kenny took the camera photo "Awesome"

"Yeah. This can't go wrong" said Cartman. He stood up to his feet and rubbed his eyes. He together with Kyle went to Kenny. They looked at photographs "Perfect!" his face appeared malicious smile "Stan, you call this asshole and tell him-" he paused as he heard the ring from cell of pocked Stan

He upsetting again reached for the phone "That he" Stan groaned, holding it to his ear "Hello?"

His friends were silent for a moment, that they weren't unmasked

"Time is running out and I'm still waiting" he heard the same distorted voice, which yesterday

"Job done. Actually I had to call you" Stan said the normally, ceasing to be afraid of

"The fact that you killed him not enough. I want evidence"

"I've the evidence. I've the photo. Just I have no idea how can I give it to you, but I did what you wanted, so give me Wendy!"

"One simple picture is not enough, I want real evidence. Fine. These extensions of time for tomorrow to eleven o'clock morning, or to half past twelve afternoon. And so I'm compassionate, but if done well this task will not cause you a problem"

"But as I have-" he interrupted when an anonymous man hung up "Crap!" he yelled furiously, hiding the cell

"What did he say? Kyle intrigued, but judging by the look Stan, he know that nothing good

"He wants real evidence than just a picture, but he didn't say how I do it. He gave me time for tomorrow at our lunch time"

"So what's the time exactly?"

" It's half past twelve afternoon"

"I know how to solve it "said Cartman "But you've got to provide a bed to me, Stan. Preferably somewhere away from people"

"In my house, the attic is a place, but-" he stopped, frowning "Wait! What are you trying doing?"

"Something that all the inhabitants South Park believe" he came closer to him. He put his hand on his right shoulder and soiled his ketchup

* * *

The the next morning, during a break at school, Cartman passing from class to class trying to be unnoticing by anyone. He managed to get to the clipboard janitor, where waited were Stan and Kyle for him. The boy red hair, had newspaper in hand

"Dude, I'm not surprised that you wanted to sleep in my home" Stan said amazed

"Cartman, this is an exaggeration" hissed Kyle. He developed a newspaper showing him the first page on which was a picture of faking his death

"The murder of South Park" read the headline over a photograph "Kenny managed to convince the police"

"That explains why he didn't want us to come here" muttered Stan "But how long you want it take now? I can't hide you the rest of your life!"

"As just soon kidnapper your girlfriend believe in it, even I get back home today"

Kyle raised his eyebrows arched "You're sick"

"Shut up Jew! You didn't invent a better plan!"

The pocket Stan tune spread. He pulling out the phone and answering the call "Have you seen an article in the newspaper?" asked firmly

"I've seen, so I'm calling"

"Give me back Wendy"

"Yet I'll call" the man said quietly and hung up

"Son of a bitch! He hung up!" Stan pissed off

"But he believed?" asked Kyle

"I don't know. He said that he'd call"

"I wanted to help you, and I did what I could. Now you convince my mom that I'm alive, because I couldn't go to the fridge in your home Stan!" Cartman growled unhappy

"Don't worry about it, fatass. We'll convince your mother" said Kyle instead Stan "Despite everything, we'll catch him"

"I'd like" whispered Stan

* * *

In the afternoon, Cartman with his friends returned to his home without finding anyone in the living room. They only saw the room filled with colorful flowers interspersed with white and black ribbons and plenty of wet wipes on the floor

Cartman surprised raised his eyebrows "He had to believe in my death, since so many people believed"

"Wow Cartman, so many people were liked you?" asked mocked Kyle

"Everyone in this town they worship me, except you faggs!"

"I think everyone hate you if they are so excited" laughed Stan. He saw on one of the cards attached to flowers, the words 'Rest in Hell'

Cartman opened his mouth to say something, but then Stan cell phone rang again

"Shh! He calls!" he pulled out the phone and answered the call "When will you give me Wendy?!" he asked sharply

"Give a cell Eric Cartman"

Stan frozed "B-but he's dead, 'cos-" his translation was cutted off

"Stop lying! Give him a call!"

Stan even more freezed "H-he...wants to talk to you Cartman" he said finally, giving the cell in his hands

Cartman cautiously took the cell, holding it to his ear "Hello?' he asked quietly

"How do you like flowers from me, Eric?" a men still had distorted voice

He walked over to the couch and picked up one of the bouquets of flowers. He shook flowers and slipped something small

Kyle picked up in the floor the silver round device "What is it?"

"This spy bug" whispered Kenny

"Who the fuck are you?" Cartman asked abruptly, going back to the conversation

"Surely someone you know"

"Are that you Scott? I'm sure it's you!"

"Who?" a man snorted "If you show up at a designated place by me I give you girlfriend your friend"

"What is this place?" he a little calmed down, focusing on the game a man

"Today. Six o'clock tonight. The mall. You don't be late" he said at the end before hung up

Cartman hid the phone in his pocket "Today about six o'clock tonight I have to appear in front of the mall, then he give a bitch"

"Have to you come alone?" Kyle was surprised

"Oh course that alone. He didn't say this, but I guess"

The door opened and Liane came into the living room. She was wearing a black dress, which she wore mostly on the occasion. She was sad still crying and wiping away tears with a handkerchief "Hello boys" she said sadly, looking at the floor "Apparently I forgot to close the door and you got into the inside. But that's okay. Together we can say goodbye to my beloved son, who's was-"

"Mrs. Cartman?" Stan interrupted her, not wanting to hear it

Liane looking up at the boys and saw her son smiling, waving his hand to her

"Hey mom" he said the baby's soft voice, trying to get his mom doesn't panicked

But instead this fainted on the floor, letting the hand handkerchief

"You try to revive it and explain everything, and if necessary, I'll be in my room" Cartman went to upstairs, leaving his friends in this to themselves they did


End file.
